Due to 3C product is developed day by day, the current digital cameras and camera phones has become a necessity of life. In order to attract consumers, these digital camera or camera phone manufacturers are all committed to develop the camera function of digital camera and camera phones. Currently, a digital camera or camera phone function has been extended so-called 360 degree panoramic mode.
The currently known implementation of 360 degree panoramic camera mode is enabled according to the viewing angle range to obtain a viewing angle amount of movement and is moved along a predetermined plane to rotate the photography device on the digital camera or mobile phone in a clockwise or counter-clockwise to capture the plurality of images in different directions according to the amount of movement. The left and right or up and down at both sides of the plurality of images and the previous image or the after image include an overlapping region. To compare the overlapping region and to process with the images superimposed to compose a panoramic scene with a 360 degree viewing angle.
FIG. 1 is a schematic view of showing a conventional panoramic scene capturing method. Generally, the photography device 12 such as a digital camera or camera phone is capable of composing the plurality of images to generate a panoramic scene. User 10 utilizes the photography device 12 to capture the image in accordance with a predetermined plane along a certain movement speed in a clockwise or counter-clockwise rotation, that is, the image in each direction of the panoramic scene is to be captured. Then, the photography device 12 utilizes the image process function therein to compose the image in each direction to generate a panoramic scene. Nevertheless, above capturing method shall be taken in the same way because the photography device 12 is moved at a different direction to capture the images in different directions, and the movement speed of the photography device 12 is uneven, and the photography device 12 is shaken when the people or the objects moved during the shooting process, the captured image in each direction is poor so as to the panoramic scene cannot be composed or the captured image quality is poor after the panoramic scene is composed.
In order to overcome aforementioned drawbacks, the CN Publication Application No. 201773251 disclosed a panoramic scene capturing method which utilizes a base with 360 degree constant rotation speed to fix the photography device 12 thereon such that the photography device 12 can shoot along a predetermined plane in a clockwise or counter-clockwise rotation to prevent the uneven rotation speed or shaking. However, the base with constant rotation speed needs to install a tripod for operating. In addition, for the capturing viewing angle range and the relevant functional specifications of the photography device 12, the stepper motor of the base with constant rotation speed needs to set different motor speeds, but the operation is not convenient for the user.
When the user 10 browses the composed panoramic scene with 360 degree viewing angle on the built-in display unit and browsing mode in the photography device 12, the steps of the browsing method includes: user 10 utilizes the mode button or the touch panel on the photography device 12 to control the panoramic scene to move to the left or right, so as to the user can browse each viewing angle range of the panoramic scene. However, the direction change operation of the viewing angle of the photography device 12 is not convenient for operating the aforementioned image browsing method. For example, when the user clicks the left arrow button to move the viewing angle to the left region for browsing, the behavior of click the left arrow button is to be defined as the center of the viewing angle that is moved to the left direction, such that the current perspective of the viewing region is turned into the right region to allow the user 10 cannot intuitively browse panoramic scene.